The Great Deceiver
"You destroyed your Dimension, you fool!" - Entad speaking to Clementine Everett in Infinity War: The Last Knight The Great Deceiver '''(real name '''Entad) is a newly introduced character in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and an antagonist seen in the Post-Credits Scene for War Of Heroes: Gilver. As the twin brother to The Great Creator (AKA Gilver), Entad is the Leader of The Villain Armada during the cataclysmic and deadly War of The Multiverse, posing as the deformed and wounded Supreme Leader Snoke during the War Against the Villain Armada in order to stipulate hostilities between the Armada and their counterparts funded by Gilver: The United Dimensions Coalition. He is also seen as the polar-opposite of his Brother, because whereas Gilver wants to free Mankind by destroying Earth's Governments and bringing ruin to The Multiverse so that common individuals can freely live their lives, Entad believes that Humans are a backwards, disgusting and cruel Species that because of their violent and ruling tendencies, must be destroyed to ensure the safety of other Species such as the Hero Knight Breeding Program led by James Fairbanks and Clementine Everett. Entad was born and raised alongside Gilver in Oros of Prehistoric Europe, however the former was taken and raised in a seperate Village under 'De Tribus Oros' by the two boys' Father, a Head Tribesman who would later train the two to eventually become the Multiverse Gods who would begin the Cataclysm Wars. Entad's life mirrored Gilver very much while the two were being raised, however once the two turned 14 years old after a decade of training Gilver ventured into the Mountains of Oros alongside Entad and the latter stayed outside the Mountain to fend off several Mysterious Creatures armed with various Scythes which were chasing them to stop Gilver from gaining the Power of the Three Amulets, which would grant immortality and infinite knowledge to the user. After completing his Mission, Entad was given a fraction of his twin brother's new Power, and the two took control of De Tribus Oros and all of Central Europe before long, but after over 100,000 of ruling Europe the two received word of Ancient Egyptians who were attempting to begin an Empire to govern all of Egypt and some of North Africa at the time, and with the two deciding this was an unacceptable breach to complete Human Freedom, Entad assisted Gilver during the Orosian Siege of Egypt and massacred entire Cities of Egyptians before destroying said Cities, the two eventually storming Cairo and murdering the Egyptian Pharaoh who dared attempt to found a Government on Earth. However after another 100,000 years of watching over Europe and Ancient Egypt, Entad (acting as a 'Guardian Knight' of Mankind instead of a ruler, as the Brothers did not believe in Governments) saw and felt how cruel, violent and overconfident the Human Race was capable of becoming due to the constant waves of crimes happening in a Lawless Egypt such as murder, burglary, rape etc. and saw that when Mankind was truly free, they were capable of extreme violence and cruelty under both a Government and without no Law at all. It was because of this that Entad chose to forsake both Humans and the ideals of his brother, venturing off elsewhere into The Multiverse after discovering a mysterious Portal. It was during this self-inflicted Exile lasting over 2000 years that Entad learned much about the Multiverse and the many grotesqueries of Mankind as a Species and also the disadvantages in Gilver's ideology of True Freedom, but while the latter roamed the Shattered Nexus of The Multiverse and began to work on his plans for Humanity, Entad ventured into a Demonic Realm known as 'The Underworld' after finding a very powerful Claymore Sword dubbed 'Rebellion' and later came into contact with a Demon King who would come to his aid after seeing his Power: This Demon Lord was named Mundus.